


Notes

by DesertVixen



Category: Black Sheep - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What might have happened in Sydney Place...</p></blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



It was so excessively romantic, Fanny thought.

Her aunt Abby, abducted! 

The note that reached the house in Sydney Place just after tea had been brief, but left Fanny in no doubt of her aunt’s future happiness.

By the time her Aunt Selina took to her bed, Fanny heartily wished that the elder Mr. Calverleigh had abducted her. There had been wailing and applications of hartshorn. Fanny had finally managed to get her settled with her maid tending her.

It gave her time to pen a brief note to Mrs. Grayshott, pleading for that lady’s assistance.

She would need it.

**Author's Note:**

> What might have happened in Sydney Place...


End file.
